


Beautiful

by Sadie_McLaren



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadie_McLaren/pseuds/Sadie_McLaren
Summary: This was just an excuse to write pining Luz.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Beautiful

Amity had been studying at Luz's all day. They had been dating for about two weeks now so when Luz asked her to come over to study abominations she immediately said yes. And that's what they had been doing for the entire afternoon. They were extremely tired afterwards so they decided to curl up on the couch and read Azura until Amity had to return home. After reading for a little while they heard the distinct sound of rain dripping against the roof. The two girls jumped up in unison to see the rain falling heavily outside and Eda working quickly to get the barrier set up. After it was up Eda came back in to see the two girls looking at her expectantly. 

"It's raining pretty hard out there" said Eda "I'm not sure if a barrier spell will be good enough to keep you safe so you can stay the night here" she finished placing a hand on Amity's shoulder.

"Ok I'll let my siblings know" Amity responded. A few minutes later Amity looked up at Luz. "My siblings said they'd cover for me."

"Yes!" exclaimed Luz.

"Why are you so excited?"

"Because now we can have a sleepover!" said Luz excitedly.

A few hours later Amity and Luz were ready for bed. Amity borrowed some of Luz's pajamas and they lay down in her sleeping bag together. Amity drifted off pretty quickly but Luz just couldn't seem to fall asleep. She couldn't help it though. She was sleeping inches away from Amity freaking Blight! Not only that but Amity was her girlfriend! She still couldn't believe it. She turned on her side to look at her amazing girlfriend. She looked so pretty in the soft glow of the light glyphs that were floating lazily above their heads. Her green hair with it's brown roots had been let out of it's signature half up half down style. Instead it was splayed around her head on the pillow. Her pointed ears twitched a little in her sleep. She had a light blush coating her cheeks along with a faint sprinkling of freckles that Luz had never noticed before. Amity shifted slightly in her sleep and a strand of hair fell in front of her face. Luz gently reached over and tucked the strand back behind her ear. Her hand then moved from her ear to cup her cheek gently. Amity's eyes flickered open in confusion. Luz just looked into her bright golden eyes and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"You're beautiful".

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me your thoughts. This is my first ever fan fiction and I'm not sure how I did.


End file.
